You Lie
by got2BaBabeFan
Summary: Stephanie has another crazy adventure that results in Ranger coming to the rescue. There's an argument with Joe and an appearance by Terry. Not a Cupcake ending, likely Cupcakes will be unhappy but not too harsh on Joe.


Authors Note: Not mine, just borrowing JE's characters for some fun. I also don't own the song, which is owned by the songwriters. There are only select lyrics in the story.

Normally I don't listen to country, it's not my thing but Margaret told me this song was great so I checked it out. The song is You Lie by The Band Perry. Margaret asked (cough, demanded) that I write something using this song. Well this is my humble offering.

* * *

**Stephanie's POV: **

I was sitting in my apartment listening to the song You Lie by The Band Perry when the fire alarm in the building went off. For once there wasn't a fire in my apartment causing it. I walked out of my apartment with Rex to a smoke-filled hallway. Everyone was running up the stairs. Mr. Shinestein stopped me and took Rex. "Chicky we can't go out the first floor; can I use your fire escape?

"Of course. I'll go up and let the third floor know" I replied.

I was the only person under 70 in the building other than Dylan the super. Dylan and I ran up the stairs turning people around. Dylan was helping the old folks down the fire escape and I was pounding on doors. I knew Mrs. Ferenzi never left her apartment after her husband died. I pounded on the door over and over but to no avail. Dylan had given me his master-key, I hated to use it but I could see the flames in the stairwell. I unlocked the door and I yelled for Mrs. Ferenzi but received no response. I quickly made my way to her bedroom and saw her sleeping, so I tried to wake her. I received no response. I tried to find a pulse but there was none. Crap, I didn't want to leave her to burn up especially if I was wrong but I wouldn't be able to carry her. She was a nice woman unfortunately she was also a very good cook and had been a pastry chef. She had to weigh about 300 pounds, there was no way I could carry her out. I knew I had to go down the fire escape so I climbed out her bedroom window.

There was a problem when I got out the window. I could see flames coming from the windows below me. I ran toward the stairs to see flames coming out my bedroom window. This has gone from bad to worse. My cell phone was in my pocket and I heard the Batman ringtone. "Yo."

"That's my line Babe. What took you so long to come out?"

"Mrs. Ferenzi didn't answer her door so I went inside and found her sleeping. Only she wasn't sleeping…"

"Babe, I'm sorry. Hal said you can't use the fire escape to reach the lot. I need you to get to the far corner of the roof where that apartment was. I'm coming to get you."

I heard a whirring sound. "Ranger where are you?"

"Hopping on a chopper. I'll be there in a few."

I ran up the stairs and across the roof. My cell rang again, Morelli this time, "Where are you?" was his angry question.

"On the roof" I said.

"What the hell are you doing on the roof? Christ you're finally gonna kill yourself doing this stupid job. Which one of your skips set your apartment ton fire this time?"

"If you'd bother to get the facts Morelli, the fire started on the first floor and I was helping Dylan get the seniors out of the building. Unfortunately the last apartment had a deceased senior and I couldn't get down the fire escape. Ranger called and said to get on the roof."

"Damn it Cupcake. If you were on the fire escape the firemen could get you own. Now they can't reach you and he's gonna get you killed."

I hung up on Joe. I couldn't handle his attitude or his Ranger bashing. I thought about the things he's said to me and the song I was listening to before my latest disaster. I also thought about the last argument with Joe which put us in the off phase. He had harped about getting married because we aren't getting any younger and my eggs are getting old. Seriously, is that the way to get me to marry you? I drifted into the memory.

* * *

_Flashback…._

_We were sitti_ng at my _parent's dinner table. This included the Kloughn's, my parents, grandma, Joe and his mother and Grandma Bella. Grandma Bella had a vision of me having the next Morelli devil spawn. I thought to myself "No way." _

_My mother started along with Angie Morelli _"_Is t_here somethi_ng you want to tell u_s?"

"What_? No way. I don't ev_en want to have _children_" I sho_uted._

"_She doesn't mean that" my mother frantically stated._

"_Yes I do" was my emphatic reply. I decided to have my say "Why is it so hard to believe I don't want to have a baby? Why is it unreasonable to not want to get married again? Why is it crazy to want to work and support myself? I'm crazy because I want more from my life. In case you forgot I was married and it didn't work out. I also had a mountain of debt because Dickie screwed me over with the pre-nuptial that you" I pointed to my mother "said I didn't need to worry about it. I didn't need to read it or have an attorney look at it." _

_My father spoke up "If she doesn't want to get married leave her alone."_

_I whispered "thanks daddy."_

_Joe got upset and started yelling "You're not normal Cupcake. Neither are your friends. When we get married you'll stay away from Lula, Connie and Ranger."_

"_Screw you Morelli. I'll be friends with whomever I want and you can forget about marrying me because we're through."_

_End Flashback_

* * *

I was standing in the far corner of the roof and I watched the fire move across the roof. It looked like I was going to be looking for a new place to live. Then I heard it, the whirring of chopper blades. Ranger was here to save me once again. I looked up and saw a man hanging out of the chopper. What the heck? The man was moving closer to me and I could tell he was upside down. Oh god.

When he was close enough to reach me he yelled "Babe, grab my hands." I shook my head no. "Do you trust me?" Without hesitation I shook my head yes. "Grab my hands Babe, I promise not to let you go."

I grabbed Ranger's hands and closed my eyes. I felt myself lift off the roof. I opened my eyes and looked into his. There was emotion I never saw before and I had no idea what it meant. I felt someone's hands wrap around my legs and Ranger said "Let go, Tank's got you." I trusted Ranger so I did.

I felt myself slide down the front of Tank and I heard him in my ear. "You okay Bombshell?"

I turned around and saw the building was fully engulfed in flames and my knees gave out. Tank caught me. "Where's Ranger?"

Tank smiled "Look up."

I saw Ranger do a somersault in the air, and then he was slowly lowered to the ground. About two feet from the ground he disengaged himself from the harness. He landed gracefully dressed in a flight suit. Can you say H-O-T hot? I pulled away from Tank and jumped into Ranger's arms. I felt safe and began to cry. I heard yelling and felt Ranger's arms tighten around me like steel bands. It all felt surreal.

Ranger loosened his grip and I pulled back slightly. I heard "Pumpkin are you alright?"

I turned and my Dad pulled me close and I felt safe but it was different from when I was in Ranger's arms. "Yeah, I'm fine thanks to Ranger. Did you see him save me?"

He smiled at me and said "Yes, honey, I saw that." He looked up at Ranger and nodded his head.

My mother put her arms around me and said "That was brave but dangerous dear. I'm proud of you for trying to help that woman." She turned to Ranger "Thank you Ranger for saving Stephanie. That was amazing. How did you get the Army to let you use their helicopter?"

Ranger smiled at my mother, "Mrs. Plum it was no problem saving Stephanie. I'll do whatever I can to keep her safe. I just called in a favor to get the chopper here. They were fine with it when I said I'd do the rescue."

My parents let me go and I made my way back to Ranger. He pulled me close and held me while the guys came over and marveled over the action. Of course Lester had to say something. "Beautiful I wanted to rescue you but Ranger wouldn't let me. I think you should let me hug you."

Ranger quirked an eyebrow. I shook my head and before I could respond I heard Morelli. "Christ Cupcake, I ran out of Maalox with your latest stunt. Are you crazy, letting him hang you from that helicopter. You need to stay away from him. When we get married that will stop. Now get over here so we can start planning our wedding."

I was in full rhino "I never said I'd marry you. In fact we broke up."

Just as Joe was about to start yelling at me Terry Gilman walked up in her short skirt and heels. "Before you say anything, I'd like to share something with everyone."

**Terry's POV**

I'm not usually nervous but I'm in front of most of TPD, TFD, Rangeman as well as the Plum family. Joe was going to be sorry he lied to me. I pulled out an I-pod attached to a small speaker. "I'd like you to listen to this song before I say my peace. I think this song is not only perfect to describe my relationship with Joe but also yours Stephanie."

The music started and Kimberly Perry belted out the lyrics…

_So don't bring me those big brown eyes and tell me that you're sorry_

_Well you might as well throw gasoline on a fire_

_The way you lie_

That is so true the way he always gives you those eyes and says he's sorry. I always forgive him. He really knows how to work it.

_You lie like a priceless Persian rug on a rich man's floor_

_You lie like a coon dog basking in the sunshine on my porch_

_You lie like a penny in the parking lot at the grocery store_

_It just comes way too natural to you_

_The way you lie_

_That ain't my perfume_

_You told me you were out with the boys and baby I believed you_

_I oughta kill you right now and do the whole wide world a service_

_The way you lie_

Yeah he's come straight from Stephanie to me. He told me once she suspected there was something between us but he turned it around on her to accuse her of sleeping with Manoso. What a creep.

_You lie like the man with the slick back hair who sold me that Ford_

_You lie like a pine tree in the back yard after last month's storm_

_You lie like a penny in the parking lot at the grocery store_

_It just comes way too natural to you_

_The way you lie_

Joe looked angry as the song ended. I wasn't done yet but I could tell by the look on Stephanie's face the song got to her too. "Joe, you are a liar. I got a call from that waitress at the Italian restaurant we always go to in Lawrenceville. She wanted to let me know that she's having your baby. So the perfume I smelled last night wasn't Stephanie's was it? It was hers. Did you know?"

There was a shocked expression on his face so I guess he didn't know. "Terry what are you up to? You've been jealous of my relationship with Stephanie."

I smiled he was trying to dig himself out but I could tell by the look on Steph's face it wasn't going to work. "Joe you know I'm not lying but you are certainly an expert at it."

I turned and walked away. I was finally done with Joe Morelli. He'd been part of me since high school. Now we're done.

**Stephanie's POV**

I thought it was funny that Terry played the same song Woody told me about. The same song I'd been listening to before the fire. I watched her walk away; Morelli would finally get his family. I was happy for him, honestly I was. I was hurt he'd lied and god only knows how many women he slept with while we were together. I'm glad I always made him wear a condom.

I watched Joe turn to me with those pleading puppy dog eyes. "Cupcake, I have no idea what she's talking about."

I snorted, "Yeah right, you think I actually believe you? I always asked you if you were sleeping with Terry and you lied right to my face. Not only that but how many times did you withhold information from me and put me in danger."

"Cupcake, if you'd marry me I wouldn't have to cheat. Come on. I'm sorry can we go somewhere and make up?"

I felt Ranger's arms tighten around me. I looked up at him and smiled letting him know I got it covered. "You lie like a priceless Persian rug on a rich man's floor." I could feel Ranger's shoulders shake with laughter. "You lie like a penny on ground at the grocery store." I looked at my parents who were smiling, trying not to laugh. "We're done Joe. Go find the mother of your child. You can have that perfect little Burg family you always wanted."

I turned in Ranger's arms as I heard "Cupcake you don't mean that." But I just ignored him. I was so done with him. I looked up at Ranger's beautiful face and he leaned down and kissed me. I heard nothing after that. It was the kind of kiss you always love to see in the movies.

"Babe I think we should play that song at our wedding reception for our first dance."

I smiled at him "Yeah, I think we should. It was the perfect song to end my non-relationship with Joe."

The End…


End file.
